


The Mission

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Post-Rako Hardeen arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "I don’t need you to forgive me. I haven’t done anything wrong."





	

“What the _fuck_ , Obi-Wan?  How could you do this?  To me, to _us_?”  Rex stares at him, eyes blazing with nothing but fury.  “You fucking walk back in after a _month_ of thinking you’re fucking _dead_ , and you just expect us to forgive you?”

Obi-Wan swallows hard and steels himself.  “I don’t need you to forgive me.  I haven’t done anything wrong.”  He lifts his chin and faces Rex.  “I was given an order and I followed it to the best of my ability.  The same as you or anyone else would do.”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Rex snarls, and he crosses the room in a step, closing the distance between them to shove Obi-Wan against the wall, “You’re not like us.  You don’t have to follow every fucking order to the letter.  You should have fucking _told us_.”  He’s breathing hard, only inches from Obi-Wan’s face as he growls out his words.  “Skywalker and Tano almost got thrown out of the Order because they wouldn’t swallow the bullshit.  Cody almost drank himself to death.  And you don’t see _shit_ wrong with waltzing back in like you were on a fucking _vacation?_  Fuck you.  I thought you were better than that.”  

Obi-Wan draws a shuddered breath.  Rex is right, of course.  He’d _wanted_ to tell his partners that he was alive, but he wouldn’t put them in danger.  The Council had been so clear that there would be no loose ends.  He’d already risked Anakin’s life, he couldn’t make that worse.  “Does Cody know?”

“He’s on his way,” Rex snaps, “He’s going to be so goddamn happy to see you, you know that?  He’s not going to call you on your shit, so here I fucking am.  Because I love you both too godsdamned much.”  He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and the fire in his eyes dies out, leaving nothing but fading grief behind.  “Fuck you, Obi-Wan.  I missed you.”  He pulls him into a crushing hug, closing his eyes just as he hears the door open and Cody’s startled breath behind him.


End file.
